stumptfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash
"Hey everybody, welcome to Stumpt. I'm Ash and I'm joined by Rik, Price and Jasmine!" ~ Ash as he introduces an episode. Ashley (Ash for short) is one of the members of Stumpt and also Jas' husband. He is the leader of the four, as evidenced by him doing the intros, as well as the update videos. He is the co-founder of one of the duos in Stumpt, known as "Rash Incorporated " alongside Rik. Rash Inc. are counterparts of the other group, "Stumpt Industries", comprised of Price and Jas. Ash is also known to play with other YouTubers like Kakujo,Eneija, and The Killer Bits. His game tag is AshesToAshes. Appearance Ash has blonde-brown hair and a short beard. He has brown eyes. He is between 6 foot 4 inches and 6 foot 5 inches tall. He is the main leader of Stumpt. In Let's-Plays Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Sweet Baby Ash is always under the guaranteed protection of Jasmine. Ash plays as modded characters mostly. Gang Beasts In Gang Beasts Ash is Player Four (yellow) and traditionally uses the bear kigurumi, though now wears many costumes. He isn't the best at fighting, and frequently makes some sort of mistake which ends up costing him his life. Although a bit sad, these moments are always quite funny. When he does win however, he usually does it rather extravagantly. He has come up with a number of funny moves over the episodes, commonly called 'Bearversals' by the others. He becomes full of pride when he wins a match, to the chagrin of the others. Recently, Ash has changed his costume multiple times. One of these personas is Archduke Lumpy-Dump, a formally dressed individual who actually has poop for a head. Crawl In Crawl, Ash is Player One (blue). Ultimate Chicken Horse in Ultimate Chicken Horse , Ash uses the horse avatar. He is known for winning very rarely and getting the "Underdog" title almost every episode (the others call him "Secretary Underhorse" when he does or Ultimate Panic Horse when he is close to winning but panics). Although when he is wearing a top hat and everybody gets across the point that he exclaims that his name is "Mr Too Easy No Points" which is the text that displays in this event. He isn't particularly devious with traps; he usually adds platforms, random pieces, pieces to catch falling players, etc. When he does add traps, it's almost always simple traps like barbed wire and spiked balls. Trivia/Tropes/Catchphrases *When he wins a match in Gang Beasts, or does some other exceptional (and often times surprising) feat in a game he says "Do you see what what happens when you mess with the warrior!?" in a high-pitched, nasally, "nerd-like" tone. This is often to the chagrin of the others. This is a reference to the TV show Scrubs *As stated previously, Ash has come up with a number of funny moves to use in Gang Beasts, these include: the "Bear-copter" (where he grabs a player and swings them around his head before throwing them), the "Bear-versal" (where he is caught in a bad situation yet comes out on top) and the "Drop-bear" (where he attempts to land on another player from a higher altitude). He also uses a "favored technique of his a lot as well: (as he's falling, he grabs on to another player, frequently the only other one left with him) in order to force them to die with him to even the scores). He said it's the honey the bear eats that makes its bear mitts sticky. **Whenever Ash wins a match, or simply is ignored by the others, he will do "The Bear", a dance where-in he spins in a circle while waving his arms around. Unlike his 'The Warrior!!!' cry, the other three seem to enjoy "The Bear" and it is sometimes done by them as well. *Ash has a tendency to chide the others whenever the members of Stumpt compete by calling them "Nerds" or "Losers". *He is also known as THE SUN GOD as he was able to control the time of the day in Gang Beasts. *Ash refers to the comment section as "The Voices In My Head” or "The People In My Dreams” when talking to the other members of Stumpt. Or when talking about comments or suggestions from viewers. This causes the rest of the gang to question this and ask Ash if he is truly sane. Photos Ash Category:Ash